Dance With Me
by IceQueenRia
Summary: Merlin delivers Morgana her sleeping draught and finds her trying to teach Arthur how to dance for the coming ball. As Morgana learns, Merlin happens to be quite a good dancer. It's like they belong in one another's arms. MERLIN/MORGANA


**Dance with Me**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the wonderful series that is Merlin (I do have series 1 on DVD though, does that count as ownership? Lol)**

After finishing the supper Gaius had cooked for him, Merlin headed to the Lady Morgana's chambers to deliver the fresh elixir the physician had prepared for her to ease her nightmares.

As Merlin jogged up the stairs leading to her room he heard the sound of laughter mingled with a frustrated growl. The young warlock knocked on the door and Morgana's amused voice asked him to enter.

When he stepped inside Morgana smiled at him warmly from where she stood in Arthur's arms.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Merlin said with a grin causing the Prince to glare.

"I'm just trying to teach Arthur how to dance." Morgana told him. "But it seems our Crown Prince can't quite get the hang of it."

Merlin laughed at the affronted expression on his master's face before presenting the King's ward with the vial containing the sleeping draught.

"Gaius asked me to give it to you." Merlin explained. "He believes it will be a great improvement on the last one. You're to take it every night just before you settle down to sleep."

"Thank you Merlin." She said graciously as she took the vial from him and placed it safely on her dresser. "Come on Arthur, let's try it again."

"Oh I don't want to." He whined sounding like a petulant child.

"But sire you must." Merlin told him. "The ball is tomorrow night. As Camelot's heir to the throne dancing is expected of you. You don't want to look like a prat now do you?"

"Oh nothing can prevent him looking like a prat." Morgana laughed.

Arthur chose to ignore her and instead looked at his manservant.

"Why don't you have a go Merlin?" He challenged. "Show us how wonderful a dancer you are."

"What? Me?" Merlin asked in alarm. "You must be joking. I don't dance. I'm just there to keep your goblet full."

"Not scared are you Merlin?" Arthur teased.

"Fine." Merlin agreed as he shoved the Prince out of the way and stepped up to Morgana. "My Lady." He said politely as he bowed to her.

Morgana smiled at him before guiding his hands into the correct position and telling him to straighten his back rather than slouch. He followed her instructions before gracefully turning her about her room.

"That's good Merlin." Morgana complimented. "You're certainly much better than Arthur." She said as he spun her around. "Not that it's hard to be." She quipped.

With a dorkish smile, Merlin pulled Morgana to him and then dipped her down low. She let out an angelic sound of laughter and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual before he carefully returned her to her feet.

Suddenly feeling awkward, Merlin stepped away from her.

"Unless there's anything else, I'll be on my way back to Gaius." Merlin said.

"That will be all Merlin, thank you." Morgana replied.

"Excuse me Morgana, but you seem to be forgetting that Merlin is my manservant, not yours. You have Gwen. Where is she anyway?" The Prince asked.

"I gave her the night off." Morgana told him as Merlin slipped out of the door.

The warlock released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and quickly made his way back to the room he shared with Gaius.

"You took your time." The old physician commented when he strode through the door.

"Um yeah, Morgana was trying to teach Arthur how to dance and I helped out a bit." Merlin answered.

"Really? I had no idea you could dance." Gaius replied.

"Well, Morgana says I'm much better than Arthur." Merlin told him.

"Then the Prince must be very terrible." Gaius joked causing the young boy to frown. "I'm joking Merlin. So will you be dancing at this ball tomorrow?"

"Definitely not." Merlin said quickly. "I will simply be serving at it."

With that said Merlin made his way to his bedroom. He stripped off his coat, scarf, breeches and tunic so he could change into his nightwear. The dark-haired boy then pulled his magic book from out of his bed and perused the old pages with keen fascination.

Once he was too tired to keep on reading and his eyes began to itch, he hid the book back under his bed and blew out the candle. Making himself comfortable on the bed his thoughts drifted to Morgana. A smile crept onto his mouth as he recalled how comfortably she had danced in his arms.

There was something special about Morgana that made Merlin feel warm inside. She wasn't like Arthur or Uther or indeed any other royal or noble person he had met. When he was in Morgana's presence he often forgot that she was a woman of high society. Perhaps it was the way she acted, or the way she spoke. Something about her just made Merlin feel as if he was her equal, not just a servant.

Soon enough, Merlin fell into a peaceful sleep. He dreamt of the Lady Morgana. In his dream, he had gone to her chambers to deliver her sleeping draught and she had been alone when she invited him in. Then he had danced with her without the piercing blue eyes of Arthur watching them. After the dance when he had asked if she needed anything else, rather than permit him to leave she had insisted that he stay.

His dream Morgana had slowly been stepping out of her royal blue dress when the warlock's dream was shattered by Gaius calling for him to wake up.

Letting out a groan Merlin crawled out of bed. He stomped grumpily into the main room and joined Gaius at the table for breakfast.

"Is something wrong?" Gaius asked him. "You look like you've been pelted by fruit in the stocks."

"I was having a good dream till you woke me up." Merlin answered feeling annoyed.

"My apologies." Gaius replied as he caught a crumb at the corner of his mouth. "What was the dream about?"

"Oh…er…nothing important." Merlin told him. "Do you need any help with your rounds today?" He asked changing the subject.

"Thank you but I'm sure I'll manage." The white haired man replied. "Though if you could check how Morgana slept for me that would be helpful."

"Of course." Merlin agreed enthusiastically desperate to see the Lady again. "I can go now." He offered as he finished off his breakfast and headed for the door.

"Um Merlin," Gaius said. "You might want to get dressed first."

"Oh, right." Merlin exclaimed as he looked down at himself still dressed in his pajamas. "Good idea."

He hurried to his bedroom and took a little more care than usual when he clothed himself before using his hands to make his hair lie flat. When he was satisfied with his appearance he left his room, bid farewell to Gaius and made his way to Morgana's room.

This time when he knocked on the door it was opened by Gwen who beamed at him as he stepped through.

"Hello Merlin." Morgana greeted from where she sat brushing her hair.

"Good morning my Lady." Merlin replied. "Gwen." He added looking at his curly haired friend.

"Not that I mind." Morgana said as Gwen crossed the room to help her manage her luxurious locks of hair. "But shouldn't you be helping Arthur tie his boots about now?"

"Probably." Merlin admitted. "But Gaius wanted to know if the new draught was any help at all?"

"I wish it were." She answered with a dramatic sigh. "But I'm afraid I was subjected to nightmares once again. A nightmare I fear will become a reality."

"Nightmare? What about?" Merlin asked anxiously.

"Arthur stepping on my feet whilst we dance." Morgana replied before she and Gwen started giggling.

"Oh right." Merlin replied breathing a sigh of relief. "So, does that mean the draught helped or not?" He asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

"It worked Merlin." Morgana told him. "I've not slept so well for quite some time. Thank Gaius for me will you?"

"Of course my Lady." Merlin said. "Anything for you. Um…I should probably tend to Arthur now."

"Yes you should." Morgana agreed with a gentle laugh. "Or he'll tell me off for taking advantage of his servant again."

"I'll see you later Merlin." Gwen said as she fixed her Lady's hair into place.

"Yes, bye Gwen." Merlin replied. "My Lady."

"How many times Merlin?" She asked exasperatedly. "My name is Morgana, please use it."

"Right, sorry." Merlin apologized as he hovered by the door. "Goodbye Morgana." With a final bow he left her room and headed to Arthur's.

"You're late." The Prince pointed out when the warlock entered without knocking.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Gaius asked me to check on Morgana, see if that new sleeping draught worked. It seems to have done the trick. She said she hasn't slept so well for a while."

"You seem to be under the impression that I care Merlin." Arthur said dryly. "Now at least try to be a decent servant and tie my boots."

"Yes sire." Merlin sighed as he dropped to the floor.

Later on in the evening, Merlin had to help Arthur prepare for the ball.

"I'm going to look ridiculous aren't I?" He asked as Merlin straightened out his tunic.

"Not at all, I think the colour suits you." Merlin answered as he moved to collect Arthur's cloak.

"Not the outfit you idiot, I mean the dancing." Arthur snapped. "I'm just going to look a fool."

"Welcome to my world." Merlin laughed. "I always look a fool."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" The Prince asked sourly.

The warlock shrugged as he finished with the fastening of the cloak.

"Maybe you could just tell my father I've been taken ill and cannot attend the ball." Arthur suggested.

"Arthur come on, you know I can't lie to save my life." Merlin told him. "I'm sorry; you'll just have to bare it."

"Fine." The blonde replied grumpily before stomping out of his room.

Merlin stood against the wall beside Gwen as the first dance began. Morgana, who looked as lovely as ever in a figure-hugging red dress, forcefully dragged Arthur onto the dance floor. Whilst she seemed to have the time of her life and moved as gracefully as if she was walking on the air of heaven, he looked like he was being tortured in hell and stepped around clumsily as he followed her lead.

"I think he'd getting worse." Gwen whispered in Merlin's ear as she watched the Prince.

"I really thought he'd be a good dancer." Merlin told her. "I mean he'd good at everything else. Seeing him so clumsy and out of place is just…well…I feel sorry for him."

"I know what you mean." Gwen agreed. "He just looks like the type who can dance doesn't he? Then there are clumsy people like you who shouldn't be able to dance at all yet they can, Morgana told me that you danced well."

"Um, thanks." Merlin said.

"Oh, I didn't mean to call you clumsy in a nasty way." Gwen assured him hurriedly. "And obviously I didn't mean that…"

"Gwen, it's alright." Merlin interrupted. "I understand what you meant."

Gwen smiled shyly just as Morgana let out a yelp when the Prince once again crushed her foot. Glaring at him, she pushed him away from her before gliding across the floor heading directly for Merlin.

"Dance with me." She commanded taking a hold of his hand.

Merlin babbled incoherently as he was steered onto the dance floor. Like the night before, he found himself move easily with her and he soon forgot about the other dancing couples and the townspeople that were watching. To him, it felt as if only he and Morgana were in the room, dancing together perfectly.

"Is this allowed?" Merlin asked in a whisper wondering if Uther was suddenly about to give the order to have his head cut off.

"I want to dance." Morgana replied. "You're not going to let me down are you?"

"No, my Lady. Of course not." He replied.

"Now what have I told you?" She asked as she raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Sorry. I meant to say Morgana." Merlin answered sheepishly.

The music stopped playing and Merlin made to step away but Morgana held him in place as the next song began to play. He danced with her again and like before, he forgot about their audience and all he could see was the two of them.

"Did I tell you you look beautiful?" Merlin dared to ask as they twirled around together making the dance look effortless.

"No you did not." Morgana answered. "But please feel free to do so."

"You look beautiful." Merlin told her in a voice full of awe. "You always look beautiful."

"You haven't seen me in the mornings before Gwen makes me presentable." Morgana laughed. "I'm sure I look quite a mess first thing."

"Impossible." Merlin argued. "Why Morgana, you couldn't look a mess if you tried. When people hear the word beautiful, they think Morgana. Or I do at least. If someone asked me to define beauty, I'd simply state your name."

Morgana smiled at the compliment and blushed a little as she gazed at him through her lashes.

"Oh Merlin, you have me quite flustered." She informed him. "Now I fear that the heat in my cheeks will clash with my dress."

"Not at all." Merlin assured her. "That blush only adds to your beauty."

This time when the music finished, Morgana stepped out of the warlock's hold. She politely thanked him for the dance before crossing the room to share a dance with Uther.

Feeling slightly dazed, Merlin moved back to stand beside Gwen. Leaning against the wall, he watched Morgana continue to glide across the floor in the King's arms.

"You two look quite remarkable together." Gwen told him.

"Don't be ridiculous Gwen." Merlin laughed. "She is the most beautiful lady and I'm just an idiot of a servant."

"Even so, you looked perfect together." Gwen said adamantly. "The blue eyes and dark hair with the porcelain skin, the combination on each of you separately is pretty enough but when the two of you are together it's simply breathtaking."

Merlin settled for a soft smile at his friend before returning his attention to Morgana.

After the ball, Merlin accompanied Arthur to his room and helped the Prince get ready for bed.

"You like her don't you?" Arthur asked with a smirk.

"Who?" Merlin asked trying to play dumb as he pulled of Arthur's boots.

"You know who." Arthur replied. "It's obvious."

"It is?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"You were making goo-goo eyes at her all night." Arthur told him. "You're just like my father didn't notice; he'd probably have your head cut off."

"Well that's reassuring." The servant replied sarcastically.

"It's the truth Merlin." Arthur said gently. "You have to remember that. My father cares for Morgana very much; if he discovers your feelings for her he'll become very protective."

"Thanks for the warning." Merlin replied. "Although I could have figured that out for myself, I'm not that much of an idiot you know."

"Just don't get caught." Arthur told him. "Trustworthy servants are difficult to come by."

"I'm hardly going to get caught." Merlin objected. "There's nothing to catch. It's not as if I'm involved with her. She just enjoys dancing with people who don't step on her feet."

"Oh come on Merlin, you know she liked you too." Arthur told him. "And you make her happy, which makes me happy. But I swear if you hurt her I will break every bone in your body."

Merlin stared at the Prince and suddenly felt highly uncomfortable. As quickly as he could, Merlin finished his chores and rushed from the room.

The warlock had intended to return to Gaius but his feet had other ideas and he found himself climbing the stairs to Morgana's chambers.

"Come in Merlin." She called before he had even knocked.

He pushed the door open and shuffled inside awkwardly. A quick look around the room told him that Gwen had gone home for the night and they were alone.

"Can I help you with something Merlin?" She asked as she sat up in her bed already dressed in her nightgown.

"No, thank you." He replied. "I'm sorry Morgana, I shouldn't have disturbed you. Go to sleep, I'll just leave."

"No!" She called as she gracefully rose from the bed. "Stay."

Swallowing a lump in his throat Merlin stepped back into her room and closed the door behind him. Two sets of blues eyes surveyed one another for a long time before Morgana spoke up.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" She asked.

"Tell you?" Merlin replied in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to lie to me Merlin." Morgana told him softly. "I already know. I've known for a long time now. I've just been waiting for you to tell me, or perhaps show me."

"Show you?" Merlin asked becoming even more confused.

Morgana stepped closer to him and leaned in so she could whisper in his ear.

"Magic." She murmured, her breath tickling the shell of the boy's ear.

The wizard's eyes widened in shock and he stared at her dumbly not knowing what to say.

"I…I…um…" He stammered.

"Don't worry Merlin." Morgana assured him. "I shan't tell a soul. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you." Merlin replied.

He smiled at her and his eyes glowed gold as he whispered an incantation under his breath. As his eyes returned to their normal blue colour, he presented her with a bouquet of flowers he had magically conjured.

She took them from him with a smile before placing them in a vase of water.

"How long have you known?" He asked her.

"Since Ealdor." She answered. "I saw you use magic to light the fire."

"Well thank you." Merlin said. "For not telling anyone I mean."

"You're welcome." She replied. "So, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" She asked playfully.

"Yes." Merlin whimpered as his mouth went dry. Feeling slightly embarrassed he cleared his throat and spoke again. "Yes Morgana, there is. Or better yet, I think I'd like to show you."

"Then by all means Merlin, show me." Morgana told him.

The warlock nodded and swallowed nervously before dipping his head to meet hers and capturing her lips with his own. She smiled into the kiss and wound her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist pulling her closer to him.

When the kiss broke both were breathless as they rested their heads together.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Merlin sighed.

"Then we had better make up for lost time." Morgana said as she guided his lips back to hers.

They kissed passionately as they staggered towards the bed and crashed down on top of the mattress.

When Morgana broke apart for air she stripped Merlin of his neck scarf and tunic before lifting the covers up for them to both get under. She cuddled up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I love you." Merlin whispered and she tilted her head upwards to smile at him.

"I love you too." She replied before leaning in for another kiss, this one was slower than the previous kisses. "Make love to me Merlin." She breathed once their kiss ended.

Licking his lips nervously, Merlin nodded before shifting position so he was on top of her. He kissed her again before slowly removing her nightdress, revealing more of her creamy white skin inch by inch. He gasped at the sight of her naked form; he'd never seen a sight so beautiful and between soft kisses he told her so,

Standing up briefly, Merlin discarded his breeches before moving back on top of her.

"I don't know what I'm doing." He admitted to her as he pressed kisses along her jaw line.

"I trust you." Morgana told him.

Kissing her again, Merlin trailed his fingers down her body to the place between her legs. He gently explored the area listening to the sounds she'd make so he could learn what pleased her most. She gasped in delight when he inserted the first finger and was soon begging for more.

The warlock plunged two more fingers inside of her just to make sure she was ready and that he wouldn't hurt her anymore than necessary.

As he withdrew his fingers, Morgana whimpered at the loss but he satisfied her with a loving kiss as he aligned his cock with her vagina. With her hands clutching desperately to his shoulders, the warlock sheathed himself inside of her making her cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

He held himself steady willing himself to keep control as she adjusted to the foreign piece of flesh inside of her. When she was comfortable with the intrusion she urged him to continue.

Unable to deny her anything she desired, Merlin began to move in and out of her kissing her tenderly all the while. Soon enough Morgana was begging him to go faster and he readily obeyed making the bed hit the wall with each of his passionate thrusts.

The two pale-skinned lovers moaned together as they felt such pleasure like they'd never known existed. When Merlin felt his orgasm approaching he kissed her fervently before breaking their lips apart so he could call out her name. Looking into her lover's eyes, Morgana called out his name too admiring the fleck of gold that shone in his eyes when he came.

When he was done, Merlin collapsed on top of Morgana panting heavily. Gasping for breath herself, she massaged the back of his neck before engaging him in another kiss.

"I love you." He repeated as he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked as she cuddled up to him beneath the covers. "Tell me again that I'm beautiful."

"You're beautiful Morgana." Merlin told her.

She smiled at him bashfully and he grinned back before initiating a final kiss before they drifted off to sleep in one another's arms.

The End

Please Review


End file.
